Kuroshitsuji A different story CH5
by Chocolate016
Summary: Ciel And Sebastian's have a Christmas Eve together! Sebastian teaches Ciel a few things! Ciel is adjusting slowly to Sebastian's environment! Would that be a wise chose for Ciel? Lets us see together!


Where We Last Left Off

Everything was revealed to Ciel. Sebastian wanted to introduce Ciel to someone, but Ciel dropped to the floor, trembling. His body suffered from the bruises and his mind crumbling from the told secrets. Sebastian forcefully took him to the room he was in from before and laid him gently into the bed. Sebastian didn't know what to do and felt helpless yet again. So he kissed Ciel. Thankfully, Ciel had calmed down just a bit. Sebastian was at his limit. The cute defenseless Ciel made Sebastian want to do more than just a kiss. Before he could get away, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shirt from behind so he wouldn't get any further away. Sebastian stood there and heard Ciel faintly saying not to go. This froze Sebastian for a split second to think about the actions he should take, but his meter of tolerance had been reached. Sebastian ended up doing 'this and that' to the cute Ciel. Not once did Ciel show any sign of displeasure. Both had been seduced by each other. After the afternoon of pleasure had come to an end, Ciel wants the whole day with Sebastian. Will he get what he wants?

"All right Ciel! Your whole 'day will be with me. I'll make sure you have an efficient day. So don't take back your words, all right?" *Sebastian turns around and bends down to Ciel's face with a wink and his finger on his smooth lips, causing Ciel to release Sebastian*

*Gulp* "Of course!"

". . .Good! Now let's see what clothes you should wear today." *Sebastian rummages through closet* "Ah! Perfect!" *Pulls out outfit and shoes and turns around* "Put this on!" *Tosses outfit to Ciel and put shoes on floor by the bed*

*Ciel holds outfit up and looks at it* "Wha-! What is this! You want me to wear this!" *Flashes outfit out for Sebastian to see*

"Hm? What's with that face? You look displeased."

"Look! Look at this outfit! How could you choose something like this!"

"Ehh~? You don't like it? Even thought I chose it out?"

"No! Choose something else besides this! It's distasteful!" *Ciel tosses clothes to the side of the bed and turns his head the other way with his face in a pouty position*

*Sebastian closes in on Ciel and pins both of his hands to the wall window with his right hand* "Now now! I understand you carry the same attitude as your father, but you are in no position Nor the age to be giving of orders like that. You forget yourself Ciel."

*Ciel grinds his teeth and puts his head down* "Let Go!"

"Sebastian signs and uses left hand to place under Ciel's chin to lift his head* "You'll wear it right? In my opinion, it's quit fashionable for a kid with a face like yours." *Looks closely into Ciel's eyes with lubricious eyes*

*Ciel Struggles to move face from Sebastian's'* "Let-"

*Sebastian suddenly kisses Ciel on the forehead with eyes closed*

*Ciel eyes are wide open and unfocused with his face slightly red* "Wha. Ah. Eh." *Doesn't know what to say*

*Releases Ciel and grabs clothes* "Just wear it." *Shoves to Ciel's chest* "Don't fuss over every little thing. A brat like you shouldn't question my fashion skill. Know your place."

*Slight stinging pain in Ciel's heart*

*Glare at Ciel* "Hurry and get changed" *Releases clothes in Ciel's lap and turns around to start walking towards door* "We have many things to do today." *Reaches the door then opens it and heads out of room*

. . .*Ciel ooks at clothes and grunts* "Ahhh!" *Throws pillow at the door and flops his back to the bed* "He makes me so mad! Brat! Know my place! Ahh! " *Moves clothes aside and furiously moves body in the bed* "I don't wanna hear that from HIM!" *Sighs* "It makes me even more mad that I shut myself up every time he does that to me with his lips!" *Stops and thinks about Sebastian's lips* "Ahh! Kiss Monster! Child Molester! Pervert! What's with that glare you gave me! Did I hurt your pride that much!" *Shakes head to stop thinking about it then sighs* "I hate to admit it, but he's right about knowing my place, but a BRAT! Says the one who 'made out' with this brat! How dare him!" *Yells and continues to fuss over Sebastian's words and action*

**-Outside of Ciel's Room-**

"I'm still by the door, you idiot little brat. I can still hear you." *Mumbles and gets a little ticked off* "You insult my fashion sense, which I let slide, but now you're insulting me! Kiss Monster? Child Molester! Pervert! You truly are a brat! You're not even sure when you've hurt someone's pride! You even brought up me 'doing that' to you so casually. *Covers mouth and nose to hide blushing and walk away from door* "At least he knows his place now."

**-30 Minutes Later-**

*Ciel comes out of room and finds Sebastian with no expression on his face, leaning against the hallway wall, holding a winter coat, scarf, and gloves* (Two pairs of each)

Ciel wore a black long sleeve collar shirt with a small silver vest to top it off. Around his collar was a tan thin string that was tied into a thin bow. For the bottom, he wore dark colored silver pants that folded up to look like capris. They were folded up enough so that the black boots he was wearing could be seen. They were high up all the way to his shin. The black boots were tightly tied by shoes strings from top to bottom. And lastly he wore a street hat that would naturally poof out. His clothes looked nothing like a child in a noble's family would wear.

Sebastian wore a black outfit that had a butler feel to it. His neck tie was tucked in. The thin black coat that was a part of his clothes was buttoned up. His thin coat draped down to his knees. He wore black pants that draped down to his shoes. His shoes were black and made of leather. Sebastian looked like a true Nobel.

"Here, put this on as we head out." *Sebastian hands winter clothes to Ciel*

*Ciel comes out of room a bit irritated about their clothes difference and receives winter material* "Where are we going?"

*Sebastian turns around quickly and puts on his winter material while walking* "You'll have to wait and see."

*Ciel gets really irritated, but holds it in by putting head down and putting on his winter material while following Sebastian*

*Sebastian mumbles and glares back* Brat.

*Ciel suddenly puts head up toward Sebastian*

*Sebastian quickly looks forward and stiffens his back*

"D-did you just say something?" *Angry Angry*

"Ha? You must be imagining things. I didn't say anything."

"Hmm~" *Ciel turns his head to the wall while looking out the corner of his eye at Sebastian*

**-Front Door of the House-**

*Sebastian stops at the door* "Do you have everything on properly?" *Looks back and takes a slight peek at Ciel*

"Yea yea. I'm fine." *Ciel is still angry*

*Sebastian signs* "I think not." *Turns around and bends down to fix Ciel's scarf and zip his coat up a little bit more* "There." *Gets up and turns around* "It's freezing cold outside so stay warm as much as possible." *Fixes his own scarf*

*Ciel mumbles with head down* "I know that."

*Sebastian stares at Ciel from the corner of his eye* "Let's go. Tanaka, our driver, is waiting on us." *Opens door as both head outside to see snow covering everything in the front yard and a carriage waiting on them* "Tanaka use to serve under your father as a Butler, but now he serves under me as a Steward. He doesn't talk much so he's very easy to be with. You won't even know he's there."

*Ciel takes a look at Tanaka who is dressed warmly, staring straight forward while sitting on the carriage* "Hmm~"

"I'll see to it that you two get properly introduced, but for now, come this way." *Sebastian leads Ciel out the door*

*Both are outside stepping in the snow*

*Ciel grunts as a chill runs down back* Wh-what is today's date?

"Oh. You've been asleep for a couple of day's sooo, today's December the 24th!"

"2- 2- 24th! That's Ch-Christmas Eve! Why didn't you tell me that sooner!"

"I-It just slipped my mind. A lots happened~" *Scratches face* "Why so surprised?

*Sighs loudly and didn't hear Sebastian*

*Sebastian stares at Ciel* "Anyways, let's get into the carriage. It's too cold to make chit chat outside." *Lets Ciel get in carriage first*

"Ah. Okay." *Mumbles while getting into carriage* "Ahh~ What should I do?"

**-After Carriage Ride-**

*Ciel depressingly gets out of carriage*

"Ciel, do you know where we are?" *Gets out of carriage right behind Ciel*

"Hm?" *Looks up and sees a gift wrapping shop* "Wh-what are we doing at a gift wrapping store?"

"We're here to pick up some things of course! Come with me." *Goes in*

*Ciel looks confused and goes in, following Sebastian*

**-5 Minutes Later-**

*Sebastian comes out first with a pleased face and hands behinds his back*

*Ciel comes out carrying a few gift bags*

"Tanaka, go in there and get the rest of the gifts!"

*Tanaka gets off carriage and goes into store*

"O-oy! Why am I carrying the bags too!"

*Sebastian looks back* "Hmm~. . . .No reason!" *Smiles joyfully*

"Wh-"

"Put them inside the carriage. Don't just stand there!" *Holds door open for Ciel*

* Angry but tired and puts gifts inside*

"Now get in!"

*Ciel is angry but keeps quiet and gets inside*

*Sebastian gets in carriage right behind Ciel*

-**In Carriage-**

"Oy! What was the meaning of that! You have Tanaka! Why use me!"

". . . .Like I said, no reason! Don't worry about it." *Smiling joyfully*

"Oy!-

* Tanaka returns to carriage and put up gifts then starts to get ready to drive*

"Oh. Hang on tight. We lose a little time so Tanaka will go a slight faster."

* Tanaka zooms out*

**-3 Minutes Later-**

*Ciel gets out the carriage noxious*

*Sebastian comes out of carriage still smiling joyfully* "Next is the Delivery Office. Here!" *Hands out a big bag with delivery cards inside* "Go in with Tanaka and send these holiday cards out!"

"Wait! What! Why am I doing this!"

"Don't question! Just do it!" *Puts bag on Ciel's shoulder*

*Tanaka gets off carriage and drags Ciel into the Delivery Office with a pile of delivery boxes in the other hand*

"Hey! Hold on a minute!"

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

*Tanaka comes out nice and calm while Ciel comes out tired and a bit of wheezing*

"S- S-Sebastian. You. How dare. You do this. There- there were so many people fighting to get their stuff delivered. I almost got ran over."

*Smiling joyfully* Enough chit chat! We have no time for that!

"Wait just a- Whaaa!"

*Sebastian pulls Ciel into the carriage then he gets in after* "Tanaka, let's go!"

*Tanaka gets on carriage and starts moving out even faster than before*

**-30 Minutes After Doing Other Labor-**

*Ciel once again gets out of carriage noxious*

*Sebastian gets out of carriage still smiling* "Next is the Bakery! I'll be coming with you for this one! Tanaka, come along!"

*Tanaka gets off carriage and follows Sebastian as he pulls Ciel, who has no energy to fight, into the Bakery*

**-6 Minutes Later-**

*Sebastian and Tanaka come out of bakery full of energy* "Come along Ciel! What's taking you so long!"

*Ciel comes out holding a few cakes and pies*

"How nice of them to give me free cakes and pies! I guess going there all these years paid off!" *Smiles joyfully* "Hey Ciel, put those in the carriage too!" *Holds door open for Ciel*

*Ciel walks up to the carriage with head down* "Hey."

"Hm?" *Looks down at Ciel*

*Ciel drops cakes and pies violently in carriage* "I'm not moving one spot until I get an explanation to all this!"

". . .This? What do you mean?"

*Ciel grits his teeth in anger* You know exactly what I mean! All this labor work you're having me do! What's up with that! Why are you even doing this! Can't your servants or maids do it for you! You're a Noble aren't you! Why do such things that waste your time!

*There is silence for a moment*

*Looks up at the cloudy sky* "Hmm~ I guess having you with me on a busy day such as Christmas Eve would be a waste of my time, wouldn't it?

*Ciel suddenly puts head up* No I didn't mean-

"No Nobel would waste a day like this, just to have time with some kid, right? I mean, this is the time were us Nobles go through tough times with their strict families. So why go have fun with a kid instead of doing more important things?"

*Grinds teeth* I didn't mean that! I- I- I *Ciel doesn't know what to say and puts his head back down gritting his teeth again*

*Looks down at Ciel, seeing him struggle with himself* "Heh. Ciel, you sound just like your father. He also believed that just because he was a Nobel he did not have to do things like this, but that not it. You are human just like everyone else. Simply because you're labeled as a Nobel, does not change the fact that you are human and can do what anyone normal would do. You can do everyday things and feel joy from it. Always leaving things to the servants and maids puts no fun in your life." *Puts hand under Ciel's chin and lifts his head up* "That's why I made you do those labors. Don't you feel more alive when putting effort into something?"

*Ciel stays quit and feels his heart pounding*

"Now get in the carriage before you catch cold all right." *Moves hand away from Ciel's chin*

*Ciel puts cakes and pies into carriage properly* "Yea." *mumbles* "It's okay every now and then." *Jumps into carriage*

". . .Good! Today's lesson was a success!" *Gets in carriage* "Tanaka, let's go! We still have one more stop!"

"A-Another one! Where to now!

"Hmm~ You'll see!"

*Tanaka gets on carriage and zooms off full speed*

**-While Ridding Up the Road-**

"Oh, and I'll have you do more things like this in the near future, Ciel"

"Eeehh! Why! I already learnt my lesson!

*Evil laugh* "I don't know~ Maybe because I'm one Hell of a Kiss Monster Child Molester Pervert!"

. . . .*Gulp*

"Don't think I'll ever forget about it either!"

*Ciel scratches face looking out into the window avoiding Sebastian's face*

**Note to Readers**

And there you have it! Part 1 of Ciel and Sebastian's Christmas Eve! I hoped you guys liked it! It's my gift to you! Lol

Let me know what you guys think of my new way of writing! I thought it would be more fun instead of narrating all the time! Let me know if this is easier for you guys! I'm trying to make it less to read, but have everyone know more about what's going!

Oh! And sorry I took soo long! I was trying to weigh it out until Christmas, since in the story there's snow outside! \(^ww^)o I hope there's snow outside were everyone is at too! It seem like Sebastian and Ciel are out there . . . Somewhere! Lol Fantasy thought!

**With all this being said:**

**Merry Christmas to All! And To All a Good Night!**

**\(((((((((^wwwwwwwww^)))))))))))))/**


End file.
